


Waste of Time

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Andrew Underhill had been to his fair share of boring meetings in his life. Being a shadowhunter entailed a lot of monotonous meetings and being the head of security at the most infamous Institute in the world meant even more. This meeting, however, had to be the most dull meeting he’d ever had to endure in his career.Or where Lorenzo keeps Underhill entertained much to the dismay of Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane.Based off the prompt: Sitting next to each other at a very boring meeting and bonding over your shared lack of attention.





	Waste of Time

Andrew Underhill had been to his fair share of boring meetings in his life. Being a shadowhunter entailed a lot of monotonous meetings and being the head of security at the most infamous Institute in the world meant even more. This meeting, however, had to be the most dull meeting he’d ever had to endure in his career. Alec Lightwood-Bane was introducing one of his first acts as Inquisitor, the establishment of downworld deputies. Andrew was incredibly happy for his friend. He making such amazing changes within the Clave, it was truly inspiring. But if he had to sit through another meeting, learning how to properly launch this new act, he might outwardly groan in front of his new boss.

He felt a small tap on his foot and looked directly across from him, meeting the beautiful brown eyes of another man who was seemingly as disinterested as Andrew was. The other man looked over at Alec, only turning back to dramatically roll his eyes while connected with Andrew’s. Andrew stifled his laugh, pressing his lips together. He gently kicked his foot out to connect with the other man’s shin. The other man laughed, not suppressing it as well as Andrew did.

“Lorenzo, something funny?” Alec asked sternly, making Lorenzo shake his head quickly. Once Alec went back to what he was talking about, Lorenzo caught Andrew’s eyes again. On the paper in front of him, Andrew saw words being written out as if by magic, which would not be surprising given the circumstances of this meeting.

_So now you know I’m Lorenzo and I’m obviously a warlock, do I get a name from you?_

Andrew smiled softly, raising his eyebrows at Lorenzo. He obviously couldn’t speak out loud to him or they’d get more glares from Alec. Lorenzo mimed writing on the paper and Andrew took the hint, scribbling back an answer.

_Andrew Underhill. Most shadowhunters just call me Underhill. Are you finding this meeting to be as boring as I am?_

Almost immediately, Lorenzo was writing a response. Andrew couldn’t help but notice his neat cursive handwriting looked beautiful next to his chicken scratch.

_Honestly, any meeting where someone as gorgeous as you isn’t the focus is disinteresting to me._

A blush formed on Andrew’s cheeks as he stared down at the words in front of him. He vaguely heard someone clearing their throat but the kick to his shin promptly caused him to look up quickly.

“Underhill?” Andrew looked over at Alec, carefully ignoring the laughter coming from across the table.

“Sorry, what was that?” Andrew responded, causing a sigh to leave Alec’s lips. The Inquisitor placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder, something he did when he needed to ground himself.

“Magnus suggested that he could adjust the wards for the Institute to allow for downworlders with good intent to enter. As far as security goes, would that make things easier or harder for you?” Andrew thought about it but before he had time to answer, Lorenzo was chiming in.

“The High Warlock of Alicante must be incredibly busy with more important business. I would gladly offer my services to help with the wards.” Lorenzo glanced back over at Andrew, raising his eyebrows. “ _Andrew_ and I could get together after this meeting and put our heads together for the best security protocols for your wonderful new act.” Andrew snorted at the amount of sarcasm laced in Lorenzo’s tone, earning another scowl from Alec. Magnus raised his eyebrows at his husband and then at Lorenzo.

“Andrew, is it? I didn’t realize you had a first name.” Magnus said slowly, looking to Andrew and then back at his husband.

“Umm…” Alec looked around at the other meeting participants, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Lorenzo and Andrew eye each other from the short distance. He turned his head to his husband who was smirking up at him, an incredulous look around his face. “So, _Underhill_ and Lorenzo will work on security measures to allow downworld delegates into the Institute…” Alec paused, trying to gain their attention once more. He sighed as the two men continued looking from each other to the papers in front of them.

Andrew looked down at the paper, having an increasingly hard time tearing his eyes away from Lorenzo’s. He scrawled quickly, looking up to see Lorenzo’s reaction.

_My office is only a few doors down from here. I can show you after and we can start planning the wards?_

Lorenzo raised one eyebrow, looking up to meet Andrew’s eyes and nodded slowly. Andrew smiled back, keeping their eye contact for just a little longer than was probably typical. He found himself looking forward to the end of this meeting even more than he was when it started.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me other prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
